Our Darkest Days
by kornfreak6662000
Summary: Matt and Amy work out their issues over her cheating on him with Edge.


Title: Our Darkest Days(1/1)  
Author: KornFreak6662000  
E-mail: G  
Disclaimer: I do not own Edge, Matt & Lita and the song "Our Darkest Days" is owned by Eighteen Visions  
Distribution: Ask for permission 

We must escape

Our Darkest Days

Or face the fall

And fade away

We must escape

Our Darkest Days

Or face the fall

And fade away

Matt and Lita just sat and stared at each other, wondering what went wrong and how they ended up in this awaful mess. They just didn't understand how this all could have happed all at once. They thought that they had everything under control until just out of the blue came Edge (aka Adam) to make things go spiraling out of control. They both just sat and stared at each until Matt spoke. Lita I love you more than life itself and I know whatever we are going through we will get out of this darkest day. I know this because of our strong passion for one another and I know deep down in my heart that we are meant to be together and that this darkest day wont keep me down. Lita just sat there listening and taking everything in. She knew what Matt was saying was true and that she knew that will get out of this darkest day. Lita then looked up at Matt who was pouring out all of his feeling out into the open of this very quiet room that was once full of happiness and now all of sudden filled with sadness. Lita got up from where she was sitting and walked up to Matt and looked deep into his eyes so she could pour her feeling out into the open.

There is a place to mourn

Where all the angels pray

And if I close my eyes

I'll see you there again someday

We have been torn apart

Left with our fragile hearts

Still it's yours that's not

beating anymore tonight

Darkness is broken by the flame of our love

Lost were we all and still through this we survived

We must escape

Our darkest days

Or face the fall

And fade away

For you we drown in tears

Our sorrow kills our fears

I'll drink the blood

From your poisoned heart

To be with you

Matt I know that we are in a dark place right now but I too know that we can get out of it. We have something that most people dream of having and that is pure passion for one another. We are not afraid to show how we feel about each other and we don't care what people say about us because all that we care about is US. I am sorry for putting us in this dark place and that we now have to find a way out of it. I wish I could take it all back Matt, I swear to god that I wish I could take it back. It was stupid of me to believe that Edge really did care about me and that he loved when in reality he only did to get at you and prove that he could get what you had. I it was real stupid of me and I cant take the pain anymore Matt, I just cant. I want US to go back to the way things used to be. I want US back to normal before Edge got in the middle and ruined everything. I am sorry for hurting you and I never wanna hurt you again. I want US to get out of this dark day TOGETHER like we always used to do. Matt stared into Lita's eyes and saw that she was hurting and that she was pure about her emotions. He could tell by the tears beginning to fall from her eyes. He gentle wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. Baby I know we will get through this and I just want you to know that I love you and I ALWAYS will. Matt then gentle put his hands up to her face and whipped the falling tears from her eyes. Lita in return wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Matt I love you always and forever and then Matt put his lips to her for another kiss to wash away there darkest days of pain and suffering. This kiss was the end of there darkest days forever.

Darkness is broken by the flame of our love

Lost were we all and still through this we survived

Darkness is broken by the flame of our love

Lost were we all and still through this we survived

We must escape

Our Darkest Days

The End

Thoughts/Comments/Opinions

Loved It or Hated It, Leave Feedback letting me know?


End file.
